prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Event Championship Wrestling
Main Event Championship Wrestling (MECW) is a privately owned professional wrestling promotion founded by Jason Daniel. The company is active in the integrated-media industry, broadcasting its events on television and the Internet. MECW also gains revenue from live events, product licensing, and direct product sales. Jason Daniel is also the President of the company and head booker for MECW events, but only currently works as a part-time wrestler on camera. The company has its headquarters in Evansville, Indiana; its official company name Main Event Championship Wrestling, LLC operates out of its offices and studios in Evansville, Washington and Vincennes, Indiana. The current owner recognizes prior use of the "Main Event Championship Wrestling" name by Reno Riggins and Steve Doll. The company also recognizes prior use of the MECW name by former promoter John Collins. Reno Riggins and Steve Doll started running a promotion under the MECW name in 1999. In early 2001, Tracy Smothers and Jason Daniel facilitated the assumed transactional purchase of the MECW set from Reno Riggins and Steve Doll on behalf of former promoter John Collins. This transaction only consisted of an 18 x 18 foot wrestling ring, MECW vinyl banners and 3 championship title belts. With the WWE buyout of World Championship Wrestling , everyone thought Main Event Championship Wrestling was going to be the next big professional wrestling promotion. In late 2001, John Collins found himself in legal trouble and the promotion ran by John Collins, which used the MECW name, ceased to exist. Since then, Jason Daniel has not only revived the Main Event Championship Wrestling name, but he has also filed the Articles of Incorporation making Main Event Championship Wrestling, LLC a legal entity. On February 15, 2011, Main Event Championship Wrestling was filed to be a registered Trademark of Main Event Championship Wrestling, LLC. History Formation The concept of the revival of the MECW name originated shortly after the end of Jason Cain's time as head booker at an Evansville, Indiana based local independent promotion, which ran out of the Evansville Veterans Memorial Coliseum. A group, which included: Jason Cain , Chris Thomas, Wade Givens, Josh Stratton, Kyle Wood and John Cooper walked away from the Coliseum group citing they no longer wished to be a part of the promotion as they didn't see it going anywhere, especially if the owners insisted on using untrained self-proclaimed wrestlers. With drawing a consistent 30+ fans each week, this group mentioned above no longer wanted to be associated with the Coliseum based promotion. Later, with help from Jeremy Lewis and Eric Gilley, they all realized each had similar vision of a much bigger promotion, which led them to organize their debut show at The Centre in downtown Evansville, Indiana. This debut show, titled MECW Arrives, featured a double main event. The first main event match consisted of former TNA Tag Team Champion, "Natural" Chase Stevens vs TNA Founder, Jeff Jarrett . The headlined main event consisted of former OVW Superstar, Dirty Money vs WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler . This show received high praise as the show that featured two active wrestlers from both WWE and TNA under one roof. Expansion In August 2010, MECW signed a deal with Evansville CBS/FOX/MyNetworkTV affiliate, WEVV-TV. MECW aired its first TV show on this station on September 4, 2010. Shortly after, with the suggestion from the live commentators (Nic Wood and Kyle Wood), the company began its talk show segments known as the "Main Event Freestyle". With the success and local popularity of this TV show, this led MECW Management to make a decision to seek even more households via larger networks. MECW is currently in negotiations with a major affiliate network. MECW is also currently mapping out a new territory system, in which they hope to implement sometime in late 2011. Programming Past MECW TV shows can be seen on www.MECWPRO.com , under VIDEOS. House shows and touring Apart from their TV tapings, MECW has also produced DVD's of various live events. MECW Arrives, MECW Returns and MECW Supershow @ Vincennes University . Since MECW's inception by Jason Daniel, the MECW live events have been held in Evansville, Monroe City, Cannelton and Vincennes, Indiana. Prior to this inception, MECW events spanned from Vincennes, IN to Marion, IN to Lafayette, IN to Evansville, IN to Nashville, TN to Kingsport, TN and various other cities in Tennessee. Personnel Creative team In the John Collins era, the creative team consisted of Mark Mayhugh, Jeff Lane, Chase Stevens and Jason Cain. This group also primarily booked towns for live events as well. Currently, Jason Daniel holds the position of head talent booker. He also leads the creative team of Chris Thomas and Wade Givens, with additional creative input from a tv production standpoint from Tracey Russell, Jeremy Lewis, Josh Stratton, Kyle Wood and Chad Matthews. Authority figures When MECW once again launched in 2010, it billed the on-air authority figure as a representative appointed by Main Event Championship Wrestling. This authority figure was known as MECW Executive Vice President, Alexander C. West. It did this for storyline purposes only. As storylines progressed, Alexander C. West became quite a notable heel with less than favorable "Management decisions". This later prompted the "release" of A.C. West and opened the door for a new authority figure, known as the new Executive Vice President, Chad Matthews. This person still currently holds this authority figure role. MECW contracts MECW wrestlers are not currently under any exclusive contract. The roster of MECW wrestlers are paid on a per appearance basis. This includes wrestlers currently under WWE and TNA contracts. Like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling , MECW wrestlers are classified as independent contractors and are not entitled to form workers' unions or employer health coverage. Championships References External links * Profile Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Indiana wrestling Category:Indiana based wrestling promotions Category:Promotions Category:Defunct wrestling promotions